


The Ghost of You (America x Reader, 40's au)

by feralfooldotexe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralfooldotexe/pseuds/feralfooldotexe
Summary: You and Alfred were having a wonderful life until he got drafted into World War II
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: death, war, tbh just overall sadness.

I'd never say I'd lie and wait forever   
If I die we'd be together 

You've known Alfred since high school, he's been your best friend since you met, when you two started dating you were inseparable and you can still remember the feeling you felt when he first told you he loved you. Now you two are engaged and will be married within the next coming months. That is, until the draft letters got sent. You were heart broken but stayed strong for him, you didn't want to make it harder than it already was plus you knew he was gonna be okay.

Ever get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember

You and Alfred got married the weekend before he was shipped off. You hugged him at the train station with an intent to never let go but you knew you had to. Alfred promised to write you every chance he could and he sure as hell kept that promise, you'd get a new letter from him before you even had a chance to respond to the last one.  
Soon, months pass and the letters are still coming but the frequency slowed down, you assumed he just got too busy with fighting in the war until, they stopped all together.

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home

You still wrote him even though you still have yet to get a response. You have the last letter he wrote laying on your writing desk. Every time you write a new letter you stare at it, haunted by the date. June 5th, 1944.  
You check the mail every day but nothing. Only bills and your housewife magazines. Until one day you finally got a letter, but it wasn't the one you hoped for, it wasn't the next letter from your beloved husband telling you he's alright. It was something far worse. You tore open the cream colored envelope hoping to God for some good news but sadly it was a letter informing you that your husband Alfred F. Jones had become another fallen soldier. He died in combat trying to save one of his fellow soldiers.

And all the things you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home

You thought the day you first read that letter was the hardest day of your life, you were a crying mess. Screaming at the top of your lungs when you began to think about how you'll never hear his laugh, never hear his breathing when you hug him, never see his huge smile one more time, he just won't be here anymore.  
Somehow, despite all those thoughts, the day of his funeral was without a doubt the hardest day of your life. You felt like throwing yourself into his grave and being buried in there with him but you couldn't embarrass yourself and make a scene on a day like this. After the service, the commander for Alfred's base came up to talk to you. "Listen, Alfred was a good soldier and an even better man, he helped save more men than I could even try to count. I think he'd want you to have these. Good luck, ma'am, and remember he's with God now." He handed you a dark grey box on top of a letter in an envelope. Once you got home you opened the box and saw Alfreds dog tags inside and the letter was one last letter he never got to send. It read   
"June 6th, 1944. Dear (y/n),   
sorry these letters have been getting sparce, the boys here have been busting my chops for slacking on the training but just know I think about you every second of everyday. I can't wait to come home and see you again. I can't wait to look at those (e/c) eyes of yours and pet your (h/c) hair while I hug and kiss you and never let you go. I can't wait to start that family we've always talked about. I just can't wait for the dang war to be over already so I can come back home to you and never leave your side. I love you so much and I never ever want you to forget it.  
Love always, your hero."   
You couldn't help but cry when you read that. You cried thinking about how that stuff was never gonna happen, how he was never gonna come home and start that family. You finally composed yourself and cleared up a spot on your living room mantel where you framed and put the last letters, his dog tags, a photo of him and your wedding photo. You still shed a tear everytime you look at the setup but more times than not they're a happy tear because you knew he was in a better place and is safely waiting for you.

All the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me


	2. All I Want (America x Reader, 40's au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are still recovering after losing your dear husband, Alfred F. Jones. The days are both getting harder and easier but you still have hope that it was all some cruel dream.

All I want is nothing more  
To hear you knocking at my door

It's been a few months since your husband, Alfred, had passed away in combat. Everyday since felt so lifeless because you were missing your happiness, your ray of sunshine, your life. Everyday you wake up hoping to see him lying beside you once more and the past months were just some sick dream but everyday you're only greeted by disappointment and tears. You've grown so used to this routine. Everyday. Wake up, get dressed, say good morning to your memorial you set up for your dear late huband on the mantel while you make your way to make your breakfast and coffee.

'Cause if I could see your face once more  
I could die a happy man I'm sure

Today was especially hard because it marked 5 months since Alfreds funeral. It was a wonderful service and everyone was so kind and gentle towards you but it was still the worst day of your life. Seeing your husband be lowered into the ground where he'll remain forever was a sight you thought you wouldn't ever see, at least not until you were well into your 70's at least. You wondered every possible question. Was there a way to save him? Is he in heaven now? Did he die in vain? Does the person who killed him feel regret for his actions? You had so many questions but no answers.

When you said your last goodbye  
I died a little bit inside

You spent that whole day reading all the old letters he sent you while in the war. They brought back so many melancholy memories. The first and last letters brought the most tears to your eyes. You cried while holding them to your heart, wishing to hold Alfred in your arms once again. The closest thing you had was one of his old jackets that still smelled like him. You wore that as you read all the letters and looked at all the pictures you had of him. That night you fell asleep in a pile of papers and old clothes. Every memory with Alfred replaying in your head as you drifted off to sleep, hoping to have a dream where you two held eachother in your arms once more.

I lay in tears in bed all night  
Alone without you by my side

You were awoken by the sound of knocking on your door. Grumbling, you quickly put on your robe and hurried down the hall to greet whoever gave you the rude awakening at dawn. You opened the door, still sleepy and blinded by the morning light, it took you a second to see who was at the door. But before you had a chance to realize who it was you heard those 2 simple words. "I'm home."

'Cause you brought out the best of me  
A part of me I'll never see

That voice. It was him. But it couldn't have been, he was dead, wasn't he? You stood there, dumbfounded, wondering if this was a dream or not. "I-is that you?" You asked, still a little groggy. "Yes, y/n, it's really me." He replied. You flung the door open and grabbed him into the tightest hug you could muster and he returned it with a tighter hug. You started to cry tears of joy as you shoved your face into his shoulder and you both fell to your knees, still holding on for dear life. After a few minutes you pulled your head away and grabbed his face with your hands, "What happened? I thought you died, I went to your funeral and everything. How are you here?" You asked with a strain in your voice and tears in your eyes. He put your face in his hands and softly whiped away your tears with his thumbs. "It's a long story but just know I did it all for you, everything I do is for you, you are my love and my life and I am so beyond happy to finally be with you again." He answered, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He was always too manly to cry but he seemed he couldn't hold in his happy tears.  
"Please, please come in, I'll get you some coffee while you rest, I want to know everything." You said with a smile, standing back up and pulling Alfred inside. He put his luggage next to the door before closing it. He sat on the couch and while looking around the room, noticing the small things you changed since he left such as new plants and some new magazines resting on the coffee table, he saw the setup you made in his honor up on top of the fireplace. "Dang you must've really missed me huh?" He said with a slight chuckle.  
"Well, yes of course I did. You're the love of my life, I had to make a memorial for you." You said while pouring 2 cups of coffee. You brought the mugs over to the couch and sat down next to your husband. "So tell me, how are you here? I was told you died while saving others in a battle." You said, before taking a sip of your coffee.  
"Okay so here's the story, I did get shot a few times while saving some people and they thought I did die but a few bullets can't stop the hero! So after I regained some strength, I ran away and faked my death so I could be with you again. I missed you more than anything, y/n. I couldn't stand being away from you any longer." He said, resting a hand on your knee. You were shocked that he'd do such an extreme and illegal thing just to be with you again but you weren't mad. You were just happy to have your beloved back with you. "Oh Alfred, I love you so much but I can't believe you'd do that for me. Running away from the army could get you in such big trouble if they find out." You said, worried about what might happen if someone found out and reported him. "Don't worry, that won't happen, we're gonna move away to a ranch where we'll start a family. No body will find out and we'll live happily ever after." He said with what sounded like excitement and pure love in his voice. Before you could object with your anxieties about that plan he placed his lips on yours, a kiss you've been waiting for since he first left.

You took my soul and whiped it clean  
Our love was made for movie screens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you all enjoyed this! This one was inspired by the song All I Want by Kodaline, an amazing song but boy oh boy it makes me sob :'))


	3. Home (America x Reader, 40's au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your now alive husband have finally been reunited and decided to move halfway across the country to a new house with a new life.

Alabama Arkansas I do love my ma and pa but not the way I do love you

It's been a few weeks since your husband surprised you at your door and during those past few weeks you two have been absolutely inseparable. You didn't want him to ever leave your sight because you were terrified of loosing him again. Alfred didn't mind though, he wanted to be with you as much as you wanted to be with him. A couple days after he came home and got settled back into normal life you two started packing to move down to Texas. You and Alfred talked about it nearly nonstop because you were stressed about finding a place and he was always reassuring you that he had everything figured out. He wasn't the brightest apple in the bunch but hey he managed to run away back to you after being shot who knows how many times so what could go wrong?

Well holy moly me oh my you're the apple of my eye, girl I've never loved one like you

You guys packed up the whole house in a giant moving truck and made your way down to your new home. It was roughly a four day long drive. It would've been shorter but Alfred kept insisting you two visit every thing deemed "cool" on the way. You didn't know there were so many Worlds Largest [insert item here] but lo and behold you saw all of them that were on the way. You didn't mind though because you loved your husband and loved seeing him laugh and smile again.  
Once you and Alfred finally made it to the small town in northern Texas you two stayed in the only motel in town while you waited for morning so you guys can buy the house he kept talking about. "I can't wait for you to see the house, y/n! It's amazing! I drove by it on the way back to you and I knew it was perfect for us." Alfred said, holding your hands in his.   
"I'm excited too! It could be a small little shack for all I care as long as I'm with you." You replied with a big smile before giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Now go to sleep, it's a big day tomorrow. Good night, dear."   
"Okay. Good night, my love." He said softly before kissing the tops of your hands and laying down.

Man oh man you're my best friend, I scream it to the nothingness, there ain't nothing that I need

You woke up to someone nudging your shoulder gently. "Hm?" You said still half asleep, opening your eyes halfway. The morning sun was shining through the curtains bringing all the dust particles in the air to view. "Time to get up, I was thinking we could get breakfast before we go to the new house?" Alfred said. You could tell he was excited but didn't want to be too overwhelming especially first thing in the morning. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, you didn't get much sleep last night between the uncomfortable hotel bed and the thoughts running through your mind about what this new place is like. Alfred was already dressed and just needed to wait for you. You took a quick shower and got ready, Alfred sitting impatiently the whole time. He really did act like a child sometimes but that was something you liked about him.

Well hot and heavy pumpkin pie, chocolate candy Jesus Christ, ain't nothing please me more than you

After Alfred checked you guys out of the hotel, you guys walked down to this nice small diner that was down the street for breakfast. You guys sat, drank coffee and talked while you waited for your food. You guys continued to talk while you ate breakfast, you had (favorite breakfast food) while Alfred ate a huge plate of eggs, bacon and toast with a side of pancakes. Honestly you were amazed at how Alfred stayed in such great shape despite eating like he hasn't had food in weeks for every meal. Must be a metabolism thing? You stopped paying mind to it, you just learned to cook enough for way more than two people.  
Once you two finished eating and payed the bill, Alfred walked you back to the moving truck. He opened to truck door for you and helped you up. The seat was warm but it was the beginning of summer after all so you didn't mind.

Ah home let me come home, home is whenever I'm with you  
La la la la take me home momma I'm coming home

It was only about a ten minute long drive. You looked out the window the whole time, looking at all the trees and occasional house on the way up. It was really beautiful and you were excited to call this new town home, but then again you were excited to call anywhere home as long as Alfred was by your side.  
You finally drove up a dirt driveway to a house that seemed a little run down and overgrown in some parts, you were skeptical but had hope. Alfred helped you out of the truck and walked you up to the front porch where you met a man in a suit holding some papers. You three talked about the place while he showed you and your husband around, explaining everything about the place. The floorboards creeked, the walls had cracks, you could tell the place has been vacant for a long time. Alfred signed the papers and gave the man a check for the house and like that the house was yours!

I'll follow your into the park, through the jungle through the dark, girl I never loved one like you

You were kind of worried at how much work really needed done but you still held out hope. "Look, I know it's kind of a fixer upper but there's nothing we can't fix!" Alfred said with that big comforting hero smile of his and you couldn't help but feel warm and happy inside. Now that your husband was home and alive you didn't put back up the entire memorial you made for him, just your wedding photo, a framed letter and some other knickknacks you had in other boxes. The house was finally coming together, between the new coats of paint, fixed floorboards and all your furniture in the house it finally started to feel like a place you really could spend the rest of your life.

Moats and boats and waterfalls, alleyways and payphone calls, I've been everywhere with you

After a couple more weeks of a lot of work (and a lot of arguments) you were finally done with the house. You decided to celebrate by surprising your husband with his favorite dinner and favorite dessert. Saying he was excited when he found out is an understatement. He said "it was the best thing he's ever had!" and then grabbed you by the waist and spun you around while you both laughed. You felt the happiest you've been in who knows how long and so did Alfred.

That's true, laugh until we think we'll die, bare foot on a summer night, nothing could be sweeter than with you

After he put you down you nearly toppled over from being dizzy but he caught you before you could fall over. Once you stood back up you caught a glimpse out the window and noticed little glowing lights floating around. Alfred followed your gaze and saw the lightning bugs too and with a gasp he said "Fireflies! Let's go catch some!" And grabbed your hand and pulled you outside. He didn't even put shoes on but he didn't care, he was too busy laughing and chasing the little things. You decided to chase him and the little bugs too, laughing like you didn't have a care in the world. The grass was soft and as comfortable to walk on as grass could get. You did step on a few rocks here and there but you didn't mind at all.

And in the streets you run a-free, like it's only you and me, geez you're something to see

After running around for who knows how long you guys took in a jar full of fireflies up to the porch to look at before releasing them and watching them all fly off in a flickering cloud, filling the dark patio with stars. You sat down next to eachother on a swinging bench Alfred built and gently swung together. After sitting in comfortable silence Alfred decided to speak up. "Hey, y/n?" "Yeah?" You replied with your eyes closed, enjoying the sounds and smells of the summer evening.  
"You know now that we have a ranch we need animals, right?" Alfred said while holding your hand, sounding kinda nervous for some reason.   
"You want some pets don't you?" You said, opening your eyes and turning your head towards him with your head still resting on the back of the bench. His only response was a shy nod. You didn't understand why he was nervous about asking for some new pets but you didn't question it too much. "Okay, tomorrow morning we can go to the pound and maybe get a dog." You said retuning back to your orginal position and patting your husband's knee. Alfred got so excited at that idea, he wanted every farm animal possible and to be honest you would love that, you loved animals about as much as him but you didn't want to buy ten new animals at once.

Ah home, let me come home, home is wherever I'm with you, ah home let me come home, home is whenever I'm with you  
La la la la take me home, daddy I'm coming home

You both woke up early that next morning. After breakfast you guys decided to drive down to the local animal shelter. While you guys walked around, looking at all the dogs, occasionally kneeling down in front of one to see if the dog was right, you came across one. A golden retriever who definitely looked like she's seen better days, patches of her fur was matted and you could tell she was underweight. You and Alfred both felt a strong connection towards her for some reason and she's the one you guys picked. After handling the adoption paperwork, the three of you got in the car and picked up a few things on the way back home. On the walk up the driveway, your new dog was wagging her tail like crazy and sniffing every possible thing. There was something about that behavior that made you think she knew she was safe in this new family. "We should probably think of a name for her, huh?" Alfred asked while opening the door and watching your new pet fly in at top speed, slipping around on the floors when struggling to gain traction on the hard wood flooring. "How about Goldie?" You suggested. You weren't the best at coming up with names but neither was he. After a while of tossing names back and forth you two agreed on the name Liberty. It was fitting considering everything that brought you guys to this moment. Alfred set up Liberty's water dish and filled her bowl with food. She was so happy she almost choked on her food. It was clear she hasn't had a good home in a really long time, if at all, so you were beyond happy that you could provide one for her.

Ah home, let me come home, home is wherever I'm with you, ah home, let me come home, home is whenever I'm with you

After a long day of settling the dog down and trying to teach her some new tricks, you and Alfred sat on the couch together and talked while the radio played softly to make some background noise. You rested your head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of yours with his arm around you. "Hey, Alfred?" You asked your love. "Yes baby?" He responded. "I know life has been really hectic these past bunch of months but I want you to know I finally feel at home again now that I'm with you." You said looking up at him, smiling softly. He returned the smile and said "Me too, I'm finally home." Before kissing you gently. But just then to ruin the moment Liberty jumped up on the couch and started licking you guys before finally laying down across both of your laps. You and Alfred laughed when she did that and went back to resting your heads on eachother with the biggest smiles on your faces. You felt as if all the worries and woes of the world had melted away and you felt safe. For the first time in months you didn't have a single worry. You were home.

Ah home, yes I am home, home is when I'm alone with you  
Home is when I'm alone with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! This one is based on the song Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros! A very good song and definitely recommend!!


	4. We are Going to Be Friends (America x reader 40's au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Alfred were going through some old boxes and started taking a trip down memory lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of it's confusing I had a hard time figuring out how to make a flashback flow well :'))

Fall is here, hear the yell  
Back to school, ring the bell  
Brand new shoes, walking blues  
Climb the fence, books and pens

You and Alfred were going through some old boxes in the attic for looking for some old things that must've accidentally gotten tucked away unknowingly when you guys finished unpacking. While looking through the boxes and reminiscing about the old days you found your old high school year book. "Alfred! Look what I found!" You said calling him over. He walked over, setting a box down and looked at what you were holding. "Oh wow, I haven't seen that thing in years." He said leaning over. "Come on, let's look at it in better lighting." He said with a smile, lending you a hand to help you up.

I can tell that we are gonna be friends  
I can tell that we are gonna be friends

You two sat down at the dining table and started flipping through the pages of the dusty book. Alfred was leaning in close to you while petting Liberty who was sitting happily on his right side, probably begging for food she thought was up there. "Dang, we sure had a swell time back then." Alfred said while looking at all the old photos, "You're still as beautiful as every." "Oh you were plenty rugged yourself back then." You said, blushing a little at his comment. "Golly I still remember the first day we met~" you trailed off starting to remember that day.

Walk with me, Suzie Lee  
Through the park and by the tree  
We will rest upon the ground  
And look at all the bugs we found

It was the first day of your junior year, you and your family just moved to this big town because your father got a new job. You were extremely nervous with the thought of going to a new school but you had hope you'd make some new friends and have people show you around. You made your first steps in the hallway, already overwhelmed at the amount of people. You just wanted to find your locker so you could put your books away and get to your first class. You took a deep breath and started pushing your way through the crowd. It was so loud that you could barely hear yourself think but luckily you had your locker number and schedule written on a small piece of paper to help you remember but after a few minutes you were already lost. Looking around confused and scared, you felt someone tap your shoulder and a girl ask "Hey? Are you new here? Do you need help?" You turned around and was greeted by a girl with short blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a soft smile. You just simply nodded, looking sort of scared. "I can help! Follow me I'll show you around!" She boomed, that soft smile being replaced by a big grin. "I'm Amelia but you can call me Amy if you like! Now let's see where ya headed..." she grabbed the paper out of your hand before you could say anything and started leading you in the right direction. Soon enough you found your locker and put your books away. While you were storing your books and your bag you heard Amelia say "Ah I'm a dingy I didn't ask your name." Right after you shut your locker you told her "Oh my name is y/n." You said smiling. Right after you said that the bell rang. "Alright, y/n, luckily we have the same class. Just follow me!"

Safely walked to school without a sound   
Safely walked to school without a sound 

After what felt like forever of boring classes and constantly introducing yourself, it was finally lunch time. You and your new friend made way to the cafeteria where you got your food. You and Amelia found a table that wasn't super crowded and started eating while she told you about everyone she knew. While you were eating you noticed a boy probably about your age sitting on a table tossing a football in the air while talking to someone. He had glasses, short blond hair with a little piece sticking up and the biggest brightest grin you've seen. He looked your way and you quickly looked down at your food before he could notice you were staring. He went back to his conversation and you went back to looking at him while trying to not look like you were staring. "You like him don't cha?" You nearly choked when your new friend said that. You did but you didn't admit it. "Good luck, he's the most popular guy in school and every girl here is after him." She then gasped and said "You should talk to him!" "No no I can't, there's no way he'd fall for someone like me." You said while standing up and picking up your tray to put it away. "Oh come on! You'll never know unless you try!" Amelia said, trying to turn you in his direction but you were persistent to do anything BUT talk to him. At least not right now. You made your way to your next class while Amelia kept pestering you about talking to the man you saw at lunch.

Here we are, no one else, we walked to school all by ourselves  
There's dirt on our uniforms from chasing all the ants and worms

You were grabbing your books out of your locker when Amelia nudged you with her elbow and pointed at something so you looked over. It was him. The man from lunch was walking in your direction. You quickly turned your head and grabbed your books right when you felt someone push you and you started to fall. You closed your eyes and braced for impact right and right as you were about to hit the ground someone caught you. You opened your eyes and you were met with bright blue eyes staring at you with a worried look. "Woah gotta be more careful there, who knows what could've happened if the hero wasn't here!" He said helping you up. "I'm Alfred, you're the new kid aren't you? What's your name?" Alfred said. You told him your name and he offered to walk you home. You joyfully accepted and you two walked home and talked about interests and hobbies. You got to your house and said your goodbyes but right before you got to your door you heard him say "I'll be here in the morning to pick you up!" You couldn't come up with an answer, you just ran inside to your room. You threw your bag down and jumped on your bed and shoved your face in a pillow, screaming and kicking your feet. You were so happy. You couldn't believe Alfred walked you home from school on your first day. While you were having that oh-my-god-love-at-first-sight-is-real episode, you heard the phone ring. You rushed down and answered it. "You're welcome!" The person on the other side yelled. "Amy? Is that you?" You asked. "Who else would it be? Anyway you're welcome! I saw you and Alfred walking home together!" She yelled on the other line. "Why do you keep saying you're welcome? What did you do?" You asked, wondering why she was expecting gratitude for something. "I pushed you when I saw him coming over so he'd catch you!" You were shocked that she'd do something like that, especially only after knowing her for one day but a part of you was thankful she did that. You did get to walk home with Alfred F. Jones after all. You and Amelia talked a bit more about how it went and you went on and on about how much you already love him. He's kind, funny, handsome, strong, he's everything you could ask for in a man. Soon enough the time came to end the call and you went on with the rest of your day. You ate dinner and told your parents about your first day and then went to your room to do homework before bed.

We clean up and now it's time to learn   
We clean up and now it's time to learn 

You woke up and got ready for school. You were too nervous to eat but your mom made you eat something so you weren't dying of starvation. You grabbed your book bag from your room and right as you got to the door you heard a knock. You opened it and Alfred was there waiting for you. He had a nervous smile on his face but surely it wasn't for someone like you, right? "Hello! I hope you don't mind me walkin' ya to school." He said cheerfully. "Of course I don't mind, I appreciate it." You said closing your front door and heading down the street. You guys talked and talked more until you reached the large building. "Well I guess I'll be seeing ya around..." he said rubbing the back of his neck. You said your goodbyes and saw him jog over to his friends who were hollering. You sighed and made your way inside. Right as you entered you felt someone throw their arm around you and you would've punched them but before you could you realized it was just Amelia. "So how'd it go?" She practically yelled in your ear. "It went fine, thank you. We just talked about our plans for the day. That's it." You said, flinging her arm off your shoulder. You found your locker with ease this time and put your books away before heading to class with Amelia.

Numbers, letters, learn to spell  
Nouns and books and show and tell  
Playtime we will throw the ball  
Back to class, through the hall

Lunch time hit again and you and Amelia went grabbed your food and sat at the same table as the day before. As you sat down you noticed Alfred start walking over, waving at you guys. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked, not waiting for an answer before sitting down. "Hey Amy I didn't know you knew y/n! That's aces!"   
"Yeah! I helped show her around yesterday!" Amelia replied. You stared at them as they talked, sort of confused how they knew eachother so well but didn't say anything since you know, same school. Right then a man who looked a lot like Alfred except with slightly longer hair and a long curl that hung down in front of his round glasses sat down next to him. "Hey where were you?" He asked, he talked quietly in contrast to Alfreds obnoxious voice. Alfred explained what he was doing but then cut himself off. "Sorry where are my manners. Y/n, the is my brother Mattie!" He said, pulling his brothers head under his arm and rubbing the top of his head roughly with his knuckles. "I'm y/n, nice to meet you." You said holding out your hand to shake his hand as soon as Mattie freed himself from his brother's arms. He grabbed your hand and with a small smile said "Nice to meet you as well. Despite what my brother says, please call my Matthew." He sat down and started talking with Alfred and Amelia about plans for the day. 

Teacher marks our height against the wall  
Teacher marks our height against the wall 

Soon the bell rang and everyone headed off to their classes. "You know them really well, huh?" You asked Amelia, walking next to her on your way to your next shared class. "Hm? Oh yeah of course I know them well! They're my cousins!" Amelia answered. Well that answers that. So no wonder she was so enthusiastic about you and Alfred talking, she probably wanted her cousin to meet someone who seemed nice.

We don't notice any time pass  
We don't notice anything

Over the next week you've grown the same routine. Walk to school with Alfred and meet Amelia inside, have lunch with Amelia, Alfred and Matthew and then have Alfred walk you home after school. You 4 all became super close. One day was different though. Alfred seemed kinda off like he was worried about something. You tried talking to him about it but he just shrugged off the question but then right before you reached your front door you demanded he told you what was wrong. "You've been different all day and I'm worried about you, what's wrong?" You told him, catching him off guard. He was fiddling with the end of his jacket and avoiding eye contact but then he finally spoke up. "I've sort of liked you since I first caught you from falling and I was wondering if you wanted to go get some dinner maybe?" He said, giving you big puppy eyes. You couldn't help but blush, you were so glad he finally said something 'cause it was getting to the point you thought he didn't like you. "Alfred, I'd love too. How about Saturday night at 6?" You answered, trying to hold in your screams. Alfred agreed and practically ran in the direction of his house. You ran inside and immediately picked up the phone and called Amelia to tell her about your upcoming date. You both screaming in the phone of excitement. You couldn't believe it! You got a date with the most handsome man in the world! And it was only 2 days from now! 

We sit side by side in every class  
Teacher thinks that I sound funny   
But she likes the way you sing

The next few days were nothing but screaming on the inside and not being able to concentrate on schoolwork. Then the day finally came! Saturday! Amelia came over and helped you pick out an outfit and get ready. You picked out a beautiful red floral dress to wear and wore some nice jewelry. Amelia helped you with your hair and makeup. You didn't wanna look too crazy but you wanted to look nice. After you got ready, you waited patiently by the door until you heard a knock. You opened the door and was greeted with Alfred in a nice suit, holding a bouquet of flowers. "I thought you'd like these, but sadly they're no where near as beautiful as you." He said while handing you the flowers. You grabbed them and said "Oh stop, you're going to make me blush. Come in, I'll put these in some water." You both walked towards your kitchen where you grabbed a vase and some water for the flowers. While you did that you asked about the plans for the night and Alfred said he borrowed his dads car and he's taking you to this nice restaurant downtown. He then walked you out front where you were met with a nice red car. He walked over to it quickly to open the door for you. After you sat in, he shut the door and ran over to the other side and started the car. It was a quiet drive downtown but you were excited. He parked the car in front of this nice restaurant. He helped you out and held your hand has he opened the door as you walked inside. It was a nice restaurant that must've been popular with the kids 'cause it looked like there were a ton of teens in there having their own dates. Alfred walked up to the waiter and asked for a table for 2 and the waiter led you to a table right next to a window. Alfred pulled your seat out for you before sitting down himself while the waiter handed you both menus. You were kind of surprised at how much of a gentleman your date was being but you liked it a lot. You both looked over the menus before you ordered and talked while you waited for your food to arrive. Alfred ordered a burger and fries and you had the same. The food was delicious and you two shared a milkshake after you ate. It was really nice, Alfred payed for everything and was being super polite. You were happy but it was kind of out of character for him but you didn't mention anything, you were just happy to be having such a good time. You two decided to walk around before you called it a night and stumbled upon a swing club. You hesitated but Alfred insisted on going dancing. Once you got in you were blasted with the blaring swing music and Alfred pulling your hand to go dance. You reluctantly joined him and started dancing. You weren't the best but boy could Alfred dance. It was amazing. You two were laughing and having so much fun but then you saw the time. It was 10:30pm and you had to be home by 11 or else your parents would be beyond mad. Alfred looked kinda sad that such an amazing night had to end but agreed to drive you home, he didn't wanna be on your parents bad side. 

Tonight I'll dream while I'm in bed  
When silly thoughts run through my head  
About the bugs and alphabet 

Alfred opened your door and helped you out of the car. Once you two reached the porch he said "I had an amazing night, I hope we can do it again soon?" You agreed, "Yes I hope so too. Maybe next Saturday, same time?" He nodded enthusiastically, "Yes that sounds great! See you then!" "Sounds good." You said with a smile. He almost started walking off but before he could leave you decided to give him a kiss on the cheek and then head inside. You peaked outside when shutting the door and saw him touching his cheek and blushing like a mad man. You then ran to your room and jumped on your bed and did the same thing you did when he first walked you home. It was probably the best night ever and you were excited to do it again next week.

And when I wake tomorrow I'll bet  
That you and I will walk together again

You snapped out of your memories and saw Alfred flipping through year book, the look on his face told you he was remembering the same memories. You couldn't believe all that happened almost 7 years ago, it all still felt like yesterday. Now you own a house together, have a dog and hopefully soon some more new family members. You love Alfred more than anything and you're so happy to have him in your life. You should probably call Amelia and thank her again for pushing you.

I can tell that we are gonna be friends  
I can tell that we are gonna be friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this chapter! The song I used is actually one of my all time favorite songs so I definitely recommend it! It's We Are Going to Be Friends by the White Stripes!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert so bear with me :')) I got inspired by The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance and the music video for it. It's a wonderful song honestly if you haven't listened to it you should.   
> This is also a big change from my usual joke fics so please enjoy and tell me what you think! Maybe if anyone likes this I'll write an alternate ending/sequel that I have in mind ;)


End file.
